The Internet and cable TV technologies have allowed “narrowcasting” to become a common practice, whereby a specific (narrow) list of recipients receive a program, a video or audio program designed for that specific list. This list of recipients may be defined by demographics, interests, values, or other attributes. The recipient of a narrowcast may be receiving the program because they subscribe to a certain cable channel or website. This is as opposed to the broadcast model, where anyone (i.e. the public) with the equipment is able to access a program. In contrast, traditional terrestrial radio stations broadcast radio to people within a specific geographic area and thus everyone within that area receives the same program at the same time.